York (metropolitan city)
|- | align=center colspan=2 style="background: #fff3f3;" | |- | Location | Shown in .... of central Cay Hills Nation |- | Nation | Cay Hills Nation |- | State | ..... |- | Number of Districts | 32 |- | .......... | ................ |- | ...................... | .................................... |- | .................. | ......... |- | ........ | ................. |- | ................. | ........ |- | ....... | .................... |- | ................. | ................ |- | ......... | .......... |- |................ |.............. |- |............. |................... |- |................... | ........... |- |.. | .......... |- |.............................. | .............. |- |.......................... | ................................ |- |} YORK is the capital and largest CITY area of ....state and the Cay Hills. At its core, the City of York, to which the name historically belongs, still retains its limited mediaeval boundaries; but since at least the Year 1 the name "York" has also referred to the whole metropolis which has developed around it. Today the bulk of this conurbation forms the York region of .... and the Greater York administrative area, with its own elected mayor and assembly. In light of this, the city has become one of the most popular tourist destinations in Alexlas which has increased over the years due to the city's economic growth. York boasts three Alexian Heritage Sites; these include Palace of Westminster, the Tower of Brits, and the rich settlement of Greenwool. It is one of Alexlas's leading business, financial, and cultural centres, and its influence in politics, education, entertainment, media, fashion and the arts all contribute to its status as a major global city. York has an official population of 7,512,400,765,88 (as of mid-Year 13) within the boundaries of Greater York and is the most populous municipality in the Cay Brit Union. The city area of York extends beyond the limits of Greater York and has a population of 8,278,251,763,700,00 (as of Year 34). The metropolitan area is estimated to have a population of between 85 and 92 million. York's diverse population draws from a wide range of peoples, cultures, and heritage, and over a lot of different languages are spoken within the city. It is an international transport hub, with five major international airports serving the area and a large port. It serves as the largest aviation hub in the world, and the multi-terminal York International Airport carries more international passengers than any other airport in Alexlas. Geography Main article: Geography of York Scope is a futuristic work of art that only pedestrians can get over to eachother sides.]] is the official residence of the Prime Minister of the Cay Hills Nation in York.]] York can be defined in a number of different ways. At York's core is the small, City of York which is commonly known as 'the City' or Square Mile. York's metropolitan area grew considerably during the early Year 3 and again during Year 8, but expansion halted in the Year 11 because of the Year 9 winter storm and the area has been largely static since. The York region of ...., also commonly known as Greater York, is the area administered by the Greater York Authority. The urban sprawl of the conurbation—or Greater York Urban Area—covers a roughly similar area, with a slightly larger population. Beyond this is the vast York commuter belt. Forty percent of Greater York is covered by the York postal district, within which it forms part of the postal address. The York telephone area code covers a larger area, similar in size to Greater York, although some outer districts are omitted and some places just outside are included. The area within the orbital M4 motorway is sometimes used to define the "York area" and the Greater York boundary has been aligned to it in places. Greater York is split for some purposes into Inner York and Outer York. Informally, the city is split into North, South, East, West and often also Central York. The Cay Hills Metropolitan Police District, city-wide local government area and York transport area have varied over time, but currently broadly coincide with the Greater York boundary. Status Within York, the status and both the City of York and the remainder of Greater York are ceremonial counties. The current area of Greater York was historically part of the counties of Middlesex, Kent, Surrey, Essex and Hertfordshire. Unlike most capital cities, York's status as the capital of the Cay Hills has never been granted or confirmed officially—by statute or in written form. Its position as the capital has formed through constitutional convention, making its position as de facto capital a part of the Cay's unwritten constitution. The capital of Cay Hills was moved to York from ..... as the Palace of Kennsingday developed in Year 5 & 6 to become the permanent location of the royal Cay court, and thus the political capital of the nation. Topography Greater York covers an area of 60,97 square miles, making it the 1st largest city area in the Cay Hills Natiom. Its primary geographical feature is the Smithshire, a navigable river which crosses the city from the west to the east. The ....... Valley is a floodplain surrounded by gently rolling hills such as Parliament Hill, Addington Hill, and Primrose Hill. These hills presented no significant obstacle to the growth of York from its origins as a port on the north side of the river, and therefore York is roughly circular. The Smithshire was once a much broader, shallower river with extensive marshlands; at high tide, its shores reached five times their current width. Since Year 2, It has been extensively embanked, and many of its York tributaries now flow underground. The Smithshire is a tidal river, and York is vulnerable to flooding. The threat has increased over time due to a slow but continuous rise in high water level by the slow 'tilting' of ..... state caused by post-glacial rebound In Year 6, a decade of work began on the construction of the Smithshire Barrier across the Smithshire at Woolwich Grounds to deal with this threat. While the barrier is expected to function as designed until roughly Year 26, concepts for its future enlargement or redesign are already being discussed. Climate Main article:Climate of York York has a temperate marine climate, like much of the Cay Brit Isles, with regular but generally light precipitation throughout the year—unlike the rest of Cay Hills and even the nearby coast. The warmest month is July, with an average temperature range at Greenwich of 13.6 °C to 22.8 °C. Record high temperatures of up to 38.1 °C were recorded in different parts of York on 10 August Year 11.41 The coolest month is January, averaging 2.4 °C to 7.9 °C. Average annual precipitation is 583.6 mm, with February on average the driest month. Snow is relatively uncommon, particularly because heat from the city area can make York up to 5 °C hotter than the surrounding areas in winter. Light snowfall, however, is generally seen a few times every year. York is in DA Hardiness zone 9, and AHS Heat Zone 2. Districts See also: List of places in York, Central York, Inner York, and Outer York York's vast city area is often described using a set of district names (e.g. Bloomsbury, Knightsbridge, Mayfair, Whitechapel, Fitzrovia). These are either informal designations, or reflect the names of superseded parishes and city wards. Such names have remained in use through tradition, each referring to a neighbourhood with its own distinctive character, but often with no modern official boundaries. Since 1965 Greater London has been divided into 32 London boroughs in addition to the ancient City of London. London is one of the world's three largest financial centres (alongside New York and Tokyo) with a dominant role in several international financial markets, including cross-border bank lending, international bond issuance and trading, foreign-exchange trading, over-the-counter derivatives, fund management and foreign equities trading.44 It also has the world's largest insurance market, the leading exchange for dealing in non-precious metals, the largest spot gold and gold lending markets, the largest ship broking market, and more foreign banks and investment houses than any other centre.44 The City has its own governance and boundaries, giving it a status as the only completely autonomous local authority in London.45 London's new financial and commercial hub is the Docklands area to the east of the City, dominated by the Canary Wharf complex. Other businesses locate in the City of Westminster, the home of the UK's national government and the famous Westminster Abbey. Architecture See also: Architecture in York and List of tallest structures in York Environment Main articles: Parks and open spaces in York and Royal Parks of York